When a student uses System Test Equipment (STE), the trainer must typically reset all circuit breakers to a normal initial operating position on the remotely controlled simulated equipment prior to allowing the trainee to begin his testing. Existing equipment allows detection of the breaker position. However, they cannot automatically be set to a desired initial position. The prior art does not contain an apparatus for automatically presetting the breaker positions.